far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Silkmen
Silkmen are a race of humanoid creatures that strikingly resemble spiders. They originate from Neo Keleva, coexisting with the Goblins and Trolls living there. They race used to be wholly united but splintered from their home of the jungle continent after a crippling natural disaster, sending them into disarray. They continue many old racial traditions and legends say they can forge silk and webbing, however, there is no records of this; hence why the name ‘Silkmen’ as a term is put into question. Anatomy With a mostly tall and generally slim humanoid resemblance, Silkmen have two extra, smaller arms just below the axillary of the top appendages. Though they can grow to be just as large as their upper arms with age, if they are cut off and regrown, they will always be slightly smaller each time. Silkmen’s faces do not seemingly resemble that of a spider’s, with only having 4 or 6 eyes and sharp rows of teeth, suggesting that they are carnivorous in nature, but are capable of eating smaller vegetation. Silkmen have an extra organ that generates a toxic fluid mainly used to digest food, with its own proper intestines. It tubes towards the throat during a fight or flight response. In doing so, the body is able to spit up this fluid as a self defense mechanism. Although it cannot chew through armor nor skin, it can deliver a sting strong enough to distract their attacker for a getaway, and a severe scar that if not treated, can lead to illness. Around their body they possess an exoskeleton that is strong enough to support their height and future growth, but with this growth they must shed their skin from time to time. Along with the exoskeleton, their skin is covered with sensitive hairs to detect sound and motion using Trichobothria, allowing them to show extreme awareness of their current environment. Psychology In their traditions, the size of a tribe’s members determines their status within it, but to gain the size they desire, one has to show prowess in battle, but in rare instances they can grow tall due to skills in other fields. Their previous social structure was divided into tribes that were all ruled by a larger government at the time. Each house would actively support each other and maintained a peaceful and balanced structure. Their intelligence is comparable to that of a human, which has allowed them to keep a formal structure for centuries. They believe mancy to be heretical, as to them it is restricted to those with Holy power and strength. Those who practice mancy are therefore ‘docked’, a procedure where the lower arms are removed and capped until the one who has been docked can honor themselves again, where afterwards they are allowed to regrow their arms. To determine the status between docked or those with a regular or higher standing; cloth is an important marker one’s status and has become a staple in culture. Although their society has mainly collapsed, some remain excellent tailors, tanners and weavers and when charged for their services, one can expect royally made clothing. Their skills in tailoring has led to a myth that they can create silk and webbing, which has led to their nickname of ‘Silkmen’. History The Silkmen originated from the continent of Neo Keleva, sharing their home with the goblins and trolls that resided there. All of the Silkmen were united under a single banner until an event, known to them as “The Cyclone” occurred. This event was a series of typhoons that destroyed the organized government and encampments of the Silkmen, leading them into mass disarray. After this, those who remained would fragment, some fleeing to surrounding continents such as Southern Keleva. The population of Silkmen in Ludwag is small, consisting of deserters and refugees, since in order to reach Ludwag, they had to cross the Barren Sea. Most who tried reaching Ludwag fell victim to the violent waters of the Barren Sea. The tribes that spread across the continents would mostly reform as bands of pillagers, familiar with a history of conflicting with the Orcs and Goblins of Keleva, though would never gain a foothold in any region due to their small numbers and their lack of knowledge on the new turf.